The Day I Fell
by animedemon72
Summary: Jaden has been having weird feelings about his friend Jesse and hasn't been eating. What happens when Jaden is kidnapped and mysteriously changes? How will Jesse handle the situation? This is my first story so please give me feedback.  .
1. The Question

I do not own Yugioh GX but I do own Ash Kiken.

Warning Yaoi: if you don't like then how did you even get here?

The Day I Fell: The Questions

Ok I know I'm an idiot but I'm not stupid. Every time I walk by some girls they ask if I have a girlfriend, I say no and then they try to kiss me I mean, what the hell? Anyway my best friend Jesse is awesome, he plays the piano, he's funny, outgoing, smart, and everything a girl needs to be happy. So why do they go to me? As far as I know I'm a monster with the power to kill, literally. But lately I've been having this weird feeling about only one person, and I don't know what it means.

"Howdy Jay, Jay?" It was Jesse man he's so hot, wait, what the hell did I just think?

"Jaden did you skip breakfast again, you look pale." Jesse was right, I've haven't eaten in four days and my body is reacting big time. Man I think the fried shrimp was healthier than I thought.

"I'm fine Jesse, really." I hated lying to him so much but why? And what was this feeling?

"Hey Jess, can I ask you a personal question?" I soon as I said that Jesse froze and started to turn red.

"S-sure Jay, what is it?" _Oh my god I can't believe he asked a question like that, maybe, no he couldn't he's the most popular guy in school so he can't be, can he? _Jesse thought.

"Well I've been having this strange feeling around this one person and I don't know what it means." God I feel so pathetic.

"Like how?" He sounded more curious than awkward.

"Like I want to be with them and I'm happy when I am but I'm also sad that they don't know how I feel." I am pathetic.

"From what I'm hearing you might be in love with them Jay." _I guess someone already has his heart, _Jesse thought.

In LOVE? I can't be, with him? No, maybe, "That would explain the dream I had last night." Holy crap, I'm in love with a dude.

"What happened in your dream?" Really? You want to know? How on earth am I supposed to explain that to you? I can't even explain it to myself!

"It's kinda hard to explain." What were we doing in that dream? I was moaning a lot, and I did like it, but what was that?

"Well put me in the position of the person in your dream." _What would he dream that would make him not want to talk about it? _Jesse thought.

"Really?" Jesse nodded and with that I started to slip under him throwing my legs around his waist and putting my arms around his neck. I pushed his legs apart and pulled him down so he was in the position that he was in, in my dream.

"It was kinda like this, and they were kissing my neck." Jesse was frozen, turning red, and couldn't stop looking at me.

"What gender was this person?" Jesse said trying to free himself from the position but I kept him there, I mean, we were alone in the park and I kinda liked it.

"They were male I think." Was he onto me?

"Who was this person, Jaden?"

The End, so far….. 

How did you like it? There will be more chapters but this is it for now. How did you guys like it?

Jaden and Jesse- WHY DID YOU STOP?

Jesse- He was so vulnerable…..

Jaden- Hey! You were just as vulnerable as me.

Now, now no fighting ladies.

Jaden and Jesse- WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?

Nothing. Anyway please rate and review? Sorry this is my first time. ^.^


	2. The Kidnapping

This is yaoi so get out if you don't like it.

Yugioh GX!

Chapter 2: The Kidnapping

It felt like hours that we were like that. I liked having Jesse so vulnerable like that and having him so close to me. It felt like we were having one of those connections that couples have in the movies but that would be just stupid, since he doesn't feel the same way.

"Jesse" I breathed as I started to lose feeling in my arms and legs. He just stared at me, and I started to blush, I knew that 'cause I could feel the heat radiating off my skin.

"Jaden…" _He's so vulnerable, I could just kiss him. But why is he blushing? _Jesse thought.

"Jay, why are you blushing?" Aw crap why is he asking a question like that? I don't even know how to answer a question like that.

"U-um, the heat?" And with that I let go of him and stood up, it was getting dark, on a school night no less.

We said good-bye and started heading our own ways to our own beds. When I got to the dorm I felt weak and the room looked foggy, was I really that tired? I started to walk to my bed when someone jumped out of the closet with some kind of mask on and shoved a piece of cloth into my face. The smell was disgustingly worsening as I got weaker and weaker until I couldn't hold on anymore, and with that I collapsed.

* * *

><p>It got cold and started to rain outside as the mysterious person threw Jaden over their shoulder and started out the door, "Man this kid is heavier than I expected." And with that he walked into the forest with Jaden knocked out on his shoulder.<p>

But there was somebody else there. It was Syrus, horrified, he ran towards Jesse's room. When he got there he was soaked head to toe, but this was no time to complain 'cause his friend was gone and he needed help. He knocked on the door several times before he started screaming Jesse's name. The door shot open with Jesse panting, he shot a death glare before he said, "What the hell do you want, I was watching my favorite TV show."

Syrus felt tears fall down his face when he blurted, "Jesse there's no time for you're stupid show Jaden needs your help!"

"Whoa Sy' if he needs help with homework just tell him I'll help tomorrow." _Why is he crying if Jay' needs help with his homework? _Jesse thought.

"Jaden might not even be alive tomorrow to do his homework." And with that Syrus burst into tears as he fell to the floor.

"What?" Jesse said as he kneeled down to Syrus.

"I saw some person walk out of our room with Jaden knocked out on their shoulders." Syrus rambled as Jesse led him to the couch.

"What can I do to help?" Was all Jesse could say as he listened to the traumatized bluenette.

The End, for now…

How did you like? Poor Jaden getting kidnapped though, but don't worry. How did you guys think of it? ^.^

Jaden- I thought this was yaoi T/T

It is

Jesse- when do I get to kiss him?

Soon

Jaden + Jesse- When!

When you save Jaden is determined dead or alive and then maybe you can make out.


End file.
